Bad Things Happen When you Anger Werewolves
by A Vampire Stole My Heart
Summary: Non Yaoi. Draco wakes up with no memory and with a wounded shoulder. He can hear wolves in the distant and knows he can be in danger. Although how will he react when he finds out that he was attacked by a werewolf? ONE SHOT, CRAPPY SUMMARY, PLEASE READ


This is a one shot to promote my story When a Werewolf Babysits. This is from chapter 6 Hope you enjoy it

* * *

><p>The first thing that came to mind was the pain in his right shoulder. Draco could not remember anything after leaving his home. He could remember that he had a babysitting job and that he had headed to the shed where his family kept the brooms; as he was much to young to apparite. Yet his memories ended the moment his hand touched the handle of the shed door.<p>

Draco could feel himself laying on something soft, most likely a bed or an expensive couch. He found it very difficult to open his eyes; no matter how hard he tried they would not open an inch. He would have thought that someone had glued them shut if he knew he would have felt something if that was the case. Although, even if his eyes refused to work with him, Draco's ears worked perfectly well.

In the distant, Draco could hear the howl of many wolves, most of which sounded really close by and it frightened him. Much like his father he spoke brave and was a bully but at heart he was a nothing more than a coward. As a young wizard at the age of fourteen, he attended Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry he learned about the many creatures monsters that hid in the world. After finding out that his third year Defense Against the Dark Arts was a werewolf, Draco was always uneasy when he heard wolf howls.

Closer by Draco could hear light thuds on a wooden surface. Just by that one sound the fourteen year old male figured he really must had been inside some kind of room and there was someone walking around. Draco felt uncomfortable, scared and angry all at the same time. When someone normally loses their memory, only to gain consciousness and hear someone in the room, you have no idea who it was. Draco had no idea what happened during his little black out; is this person the reason his shoulder hurt, was this person a werewolf, or did this person save him from some kind of danger? Draco did not know and part of him didn't want to find out.

"I know you're awake. The heaviness should be over soon and you'll be able to open your eyes." The voice of a young woman filled Draco's ears. The teenaged boy felt his body relaxed momentary.

Along with his bully behavior Draco had some sexist in him. He believed that women were weaker than men; no matter how weak that man might be the woman will always be weaker. Although he believed that he knew that some girls could be smarter than boys; much to his annoyance. In fact there was a muggle born super genius girl at his school that he loved to torment. He would also respect certain women, such as his mother and aunt, members of his family and people close to him.

Draco instantly jerked when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Grinding his teeth in pain, Draco struggled to open his eyes once again so he could yell at the woman for hurting him. Much to his relief, his eyes manged to open half way but everything around him was blurry. Everything was just a munch of blobs and colors.

"Are you insane or just plain stupid? Don't touch me you harlot!" Draco shouted at a blob he guessed to be the woman. Said woman sighed and Draco felt her sit on the bed.

"I need to check your wound and change your bandages. I am only following orders." The woman said in a soft, unoffended tone; like she was used to insults and rowdy behavior. Draco frowned but calmed down. He figured he must have been at some hospital and the howling he heard were visiting pets.

"What happened to me? Why am I here? Who gave you orders?" Draco demanded while he felt the woman touching his shoulder. It took all he had not to jerk away and yell at her about the pain.

"You do not remember? Here, take this." The woman asked curiously as she held out a vile close to the boy's hand. Draco grimaced and glared at the woman through blurry eyes.

"Of course I don't remember! I wouldn't be asking if I did, would I?" Draco said with a sarcastic roll of his eyes as he finally grabbed the vile after three tries. Still thinking he was in a hospital, Draco drank the liquid without even asking what it was.

In a matter of seconds Draco's eye site began to return slowly. Blinking his eyes quickly, Draco saw that he was not in a hospital room like he had first thought. The rooms at the hospital were not made out of wood or smelt like dog, now that Draco noticed. Having no idea where he was, Draco began to get angry that he was kidnapped when his family held a lot of power thanks to his father. Yet, like the coward he really was, the teenaged boy was also really scared about what was to come and what had happened during his black out.

The room the fourteen year old saw had thin wooden walls. It had one window that showed that it was still night but nothing else and two doors on different walls; one that lead outside and other the bathroom. The floor also seemed to be made of dark wood but thicker than the walls. Near the middle of the room was a medium sized oval, red carpet. There was a small desk next to the bed which had nothing but some blank papers on it and a chair to sit on.

On the bed, beside Draco, was a dark skinned young looking woman with chocolate colored hair that waved down her back. She was wearing a long green dress that just nearly reached her ankles. Around her forehead was a green headband that kept her bangs from her purple eyes. The woman had been using the desk chair to hold a bowl of water, a roll of gauze and a stick guessed to be a wand. This woman was obviously a nurse but for the hospital Draco doubted.

"Is that better?" The woman asked, her purple eyes flashing in a mother like concern. As Draco sat up the woman quickly finished her work with changing the boy's bandages and throwing them away before he had a chance to see how bloody they were.

"If you mean if I can see perfectly well that I don't know where I am then no, I am not alright!" Draco snapped. He watched the woman frown and she sighed worryingly.

"It'd be best if you don't remember what happened." The woman said sadly as she finished wrapping up Draco's wound. Just as Draco was about to yell at her, a howl, louder than the others, broke through the room.

"What the hell was that?" Draco cried out in panicked fear, feeling his muscles tense. His fear seemed to be appropriate since, at that same moment, the woman jerked onto her feet and her dark face seemed to pale.

"The alpha has come back!" The woman mumbled, placing a hand over her mouth nervously. Draco stared at her in disbelief as the wolf howls got even louder and closer.

"Alpha? What the hell does that mean?" Draco shouted while fidgeting in the bed. He was thinking of running but he knew that, if the howls were from werewolves, he wouldn't even make it 1 foot away.

"You'll see in a moment, I think he's coming in. Just stay still and don't make any sudden movements. He's not going to hurt you." The woman said in a voice full of panic. Draco stared at be in disbelief but he didn't have time to answer as the door burst open.

In the doorway stood a huge, mean looking gray werewolf. There was blood surrounding the beasts mouth and the blood seemed so fresh that it still dripped from his fur onto the wooden floor. The beasts mouth was open in a heavy pant and his glowing yellow eyes stared at the woman in green. In the werewolf's right arm he held a female body to his blood covered furry chest.

"Welcome back, alpha." The woman said while bowing respectfully. The werewolf growled as he hobbled further into the room, clutching the girl even tighter.

"Is she alive?" The woman asked as she laid her eyes on the girl's body. Again the werewolf growled but this time dropped the girl on the ground.

Draco tore his eyes off the werewolf to see the girl he had dropped and his gray eyes widened in shock. This was the Dursley's servant, the same girl he was supposed to babysit. He had never seen her before but he had been told by his father what she would look like. There was only one little difference about the description that Lucius gave; this girl was missing her left hand and forearm. The girl's skin was pale and her eyes were closed but the two humans could see her chest heaving up and down; she was alive.

"I'll get to work on her." The woman said as she knelt to her knees, picking the girl up gently. As she did that the werewolf turned his yellow eyes on Draco with a growl.

The boy felt his body tensed as the werewolf took a few steps closer to him. Draco couldn't tare his gray eyes from the beast's yellow eyes and the beast kept his eyes glued to the human's. There was something familiar about those yellow eyes, Draco knew it. All of a sudden Draco saw the yellow eyes flash blue from inside his mind and be began to feel fuzzy as his memory came back to him.

_"Draco, the Dursley's need a babysitter for their servant tonight. You're mother and I are hosting a meeting tonight so I told them you'll be going in my place." Lucius told his son as he was fixing his tie. Draco looked up from his DS, a muggle gaming device his mother had given him last year, and looked at his father questioningly._

_"Why do I have to go? What would I get out of babysitting?" Draco asked, raising a curious and almost smug eyebrow. Lucius looked over at his son coldly._

_"You don't start school for another month and you could use a summer job; you've gotten too lazy. The Dursley's are willing to pay 300 pounds." _**(1)** _Lucius told his son, who finally looked interested. The boy stood up from the couch and placed his DS down on the table._

_"They are really willing to pay that much just to have me watch a sniveling little girl?" Draco asked with a scuffed smirk. Lucius looked at his son with disapproving eyes._

_"She is not a little girl, Draco. The servant girl is just over a month younger than you are _**(2)**_**.**__ The Dursley's just don't trust her being alone in the house." Lucius snarled, becoming impatient with his son. Draco rolled his eyes and held out his hands._

_"Whatever her age is I don't care, as long as I get paid I'm happy. Just give me the address so I can leave." Draco said with a pleased smirk. Lucius dug into his tux pant's pocket and pulled out a small note._

_"Take a broom. The Dursley's wont be too happy if you use floo powder. I don't know how long the meeting may go on so you might have to sleep at the Dursley's. Just use the floo powder when it's time to come home." Lucius ordered before he turned around and left the room to find his wife. Draco rolled his gray eyes and stared at the address on the piece of paper._

_"Number Four Privet Drive? That's a muggle area." Draco said with a disgusted frown. Like his father he thought badly of muggles and thought muggle-borns were a disgraces to the wizarding world._

_Crumpling up the piece of paper, Draco left the living room. As he was walking to the back room, Draco could hear talking coming from the main dining hall. Draco figured that that was the room his parents were using for the meeting tonight. Walking past the room, Draco made his way to the back door of his mansion, where his family kept the brooms._

_Once arriving outside, Draco notice that the sky was turning a orange, purple and red; the colors of a sunset. Although, in the far distant, Draco could notice some scary looking black clouds; the black clouds of a thunderstorm. The teenager knew he had to hurry before he got caught in a storm and he was silently cursing the Dursley's for disallowing him to use floo powder._

_"Are you Draco Malfoy?"_

_Just as he was about to open the broom shed, Draco flinched at the unexpected scratchy voice. Spinning around, the teenager saw a tall weird man. The man was wearing black clothing, topped with a long, open black trench coat. The man's face had stubble and his brown hair was beginning to gray. Draco couldn't see the man's teeth but he had bright blue eyes that scared him for some reason he did not know._

_"Who are you? You're trespassing! When my dad finds out you're going to be in so much trouble! He works for the Ministry!" Draco shouted with a glare, having ignored the man's question. The man only grinned, showing off abnormal sharp teeth._

_"I'll take that as a yes." The man chuckled as the man walked closer to Draco, much to his discomfort. Draco, having sensing something wrong, backed up until his back hit the shed door._

_"You need to leave this property! My father wont be happy about this!" Draco glared though his uneasiness. Something was wrong with this man, he could see it in his twisted smile._

_"He wont mind. I'm a friend of your pop's. We've gone to a few meetings together." The man said with a sharp toothed grin. Draco frowned, his uneasiness getting stronger by the minute_

_"Well if you're here for the meeting you better get inside. There is already a bunch of people here." Draco said as he stupidly began to turn his back on the man. Only seconds later he found himself pinned between the door and the man's body._

_"Actually I came to see you. I had heard that Lucius and Narcissa had a young son and I was just dying to meet you." The man chuckled as he brought one hand to the back of Draco's neck, tracing his fingers on it gently. Much to his delight, the boy began to struggle._

_"Get off me you freak!" Draco shouted. He was hoping that someone, anyone, from inside would hear and come save him from the mad man behind him._

_The man, however, seemed to take no notice in the boy's shouting. In fact, the strange man just seemed to smirk and trace his fingers down the boy's neck to his shoulder._

_"I was hoping you'd be a little more like your mum; nice woman she is. Shame you're more like your dad." The man said and Draco froze when he heard a growl come from the man._

_"Who are you and what do you want from me?" Draco demanded as he tried to hide his obvious fear. Like his father he was a bully but a coward at heart._

_"The name's Fenrir and I want to give your father a message." The man, Fenrir, said in a whisper. Draco shivered as he could feel the man's stubble on the skin of his neck._

_"What's the message? I can go tell him right away." Draco said eagerly, wanting nothing more to be away from this strange man. The man grinned, having caught the boy's fear and he bared his sharp teeth._

_"Think twice before you fuck with a werewolf." _

_And with that, Fenrir sunk his sharpened human teeth into Draco's shoulder. The boy screamed girlishly in pain before fainting from an overdose of fear._

Draco continued to stare into the eyes of the werewolf; the same werewolf that bit him minutes before sun down. Feeling his stomach twist and turn, the teenager groaned in sickness and fainted once again; just missing Fenrir's werewolf like smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>300 pounds is $488.91 Canadian

**(2) **Draco was born June 5, 1980. Harry/Harriet was born July 31, 1980


End file.
